Orquídea de Cristal
by ShakyHades Phantomhive
Summary: Fic de niver para o Mu. A historia se passa quando eles ainda são crianças, leiam e descubram em que parte :D


- Mu? - disse Shaka entrando no templo de Áries com uma Orquídea em mãos

- Ele não está aqui - respondeu uma voz grave de dentro do templo. Ouviu alguns passos na sua direcção e percebeu que quem se encontrava lá dentro estava se aproximando da entrada do templo.

- Mestre Shion... - disse Shaka, se ajoelhando e fazendo uma reverência ao patriarca. Baixou sua cabeça, deixando alguns fios loiros pendendo pelos ombros.

- Eu... Eu estava procurando o Mu.. isto é, seu aprendiz, claro - falou envergonhado.

- Sabia que você viria até cá, Shaka - declarou Shion. - Mas lamento informá-lo, Mu não está cá mais.

- Não? Como assim, o que quer dizer? - perguntou aflito. Logo se decidiu emendar. - Desculpe, Mestre Shion... Foi mais forte do que eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Shaka - respondeu o patriarca, se baixando à altura do menino. - Quero dizer que Mu não se encontra mais no santuário. Ele partiu hoje de manhã, bem cedo.

- Partiu? Mas... Como? - inquiriu, a cor esvaindo-se-lhe da Cara ao escutar as palavras do mestre.

- Ele teve de partir - declarou Shion com pesar, levantando o queixo do garoto, que agora fitava o chão de pedra do santuário.

- Porquê ? Porque ele teve de partir, Mestre Shion? - perguntou o loiro, olhando para a máscAra que cobria o rosto de Shion. Podia sentir que, por trás da másCara, algumas lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto dele.

- Shaka... Foi o destino que assim quis - Shion disse, e sentiu uma culpa imensa ass?ndo o seu peito. Fora ele o responsável por Mu ter partido... Era ele que estava agora provocando tanta tristeza no pequeno aprendiz a cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Não... Não, Mestre Shion, o destino não quer que coisas assim aconteçam... Pensa que eu não sei?! Não existe destino pré-escrito... A gente que faz ele! - o loiro disse, se atirando a Shion e começando a bater com os punhos no corpo dele. Lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos, escorriam pela sua Cara e embatiam com um baque surdo no chão do santuário.

Shion ficou sem reacção, vendo o desabafo quase silencioso do garoto. Sentia que era seu dever animá-lo... Fazer algo para impedir que ele caísse numa tristeza profunda, de onde não poderia sair mais, como uma espiral sem fim... Abraçou o corpo dele junto ao seu, e suas lágrimas se reuniram às dele.

Shion desfez o abraço, um pouco relutante. Queria consolar o garoto, que não tinha nenhuma culpa do ocorrido, mas que, mesmo assim, estava pagando as favas.

- Ouça... - ele disse, se abaixando na altura dele. - Mu não partiu porque não era feliz aqui. Na vida, uma pessoa não pode somente agir consoante as suas vontades e desejos. Também tem obrigações... Essa era sua obrigação. Ele tinha de partir.

- Será que tinha mesmo? - Shaka perguntou de uma forma um pouco rude e arrogante até, enxugando as lágrimas do seu rosto. - Era sua obrigação, mesmo? Bem, uma pessoa pode sempre contornar suas obrigações para concretizar seus desejos, não é verdade, Grande Mestre? - inquiriu com uma nota de ironia na voz.

- Shaka... As coisas não funcionam assim! - Shion disse, se levantando abruptamente. - Ele simplesmente teve de partir! Viva com isso! Um dia, talvez, ele volte!

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você é o Grande Mestre, sempre tem resposta para tudo, sempre sabe de tudo! Oras, será que lhe custa tanto assim me dizer o porquê de ele ter partido?! - Shaka perguntou quase gritando com Shion, mas tentando manter um pouco de sua dignidade e compostura.

- Sabe, aprendiz de Virgem, eu não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação, se quer saber! Você é só um menino mimado que julga que pode ter tudo ao seu dispor! Isso não é assim! Você que tem de respeitar os outros para merecer o seu respeito! E agora, some daqui, tenho mais que fazer! - o patriarca gritou, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes e colunas de pedras da primeira casa zodiacal.

Apesar de ter gritado com o garoto, Shion estava chorando por dentro.

Shaka permaneceu estático, com os pés pregados ao chão. Nunca tinha sido tão ultrajado na sua curta vida! Nunca ninguém tivera tanta ousadia para machucar seu ego daquela maneira!

Mas os gritos de Shion não doíam só nos seus ouvidos... Doíam em seu orgulho, agora ferido. E em seu coração. Talvez... Talvez realmente o Grande Mestre não lhe devesse satisfações... Mas, não eram satisfações! Eram respostas, ele queria respostas!

Não compreendia o motivo de seu único amigo ter partido... Para, talvez, o deixar só para sempre, meditando isolado no seu templo. Só... Agora que pensava nisso, apesar de afastar constantemente todos os aprendizes do santuário de si, nunca quisera realmente sentir-se sozinho. E, realmente, nunca se sentira só.

Ele tinha um amigo... Onde estava esse amigo? Bem longe. De que isso lhe valeria? De nada.

Tinha seu orgulho... Sempre tão bem massageado... Seria suficiente... Não precisaria mais das mãos estendidas das pessoas ao seu redor. Não... Agora era somente ele por si só. Ele e seu ego. Mas... Continuava se sentindo sozinho.

À medida que pensava na partida de Mu, seu coração se dilacerava por dentro. Seu ego não era suficiente... Não era ele que escutava suas besteiras a respeito de algumas outras pessoas que residiam no santuário. Não era ele que cuidava de Shaka sempre que ele precisava. Não era ele que o ficaria esperando na entrada do Templo de Virgem até seu treino mental acabar. Não era ele que lhe dizia suaves palavras de conforto, mesmo quando não tinha razão, nem que ficava feliz somente estando de seu lado.

Não era ele também que substituiria seu único amigo, então.

* * *

Aqui estou eu, de novo... Atrasada para fazer a fic do Shion, além de que deveria ter postado esta fic ontem, mas minha mana me tirou do pc i.i

Peço parabéns ao Mu-yu atrasado, e adradeço a Shakinha por ter feito a fic quase inteira... Eu só fiz a primeira linha, o resto foi ela.... Pelo menos ficou legal, certo?

Espero que gostem, eu tenho que fazer a do Shion logo... Pelo menos depois eu tenho um longo tempo para fazer a do Aldebaran e Saga&Kanon...

Repito, espero que gostem dessa fic, e que eu consiga fazer outras bem elaboradas..... E espero ganhar mais leitores também ^^. Eu sei que non escrevo muito bem, mesmo que essa fic non seja minha podem ver nas minhas outras duas .

Enton, é isso. Espero que gostem de ler essa fic feita por mim e principalmente pela Sha. Que continue escrevendo bem e... ACREDITE EM SI MESMA, Ô CRIATURA! XD

ShakyHades, 28/03


End file.
